


Innuendo

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry have a bit of a battle during class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innuendo

History of Magic.

              Harry’s most hated class.

              Well, second most hated class, potions would always have the first spot.

              He sat, his head on his hand as he tried with every fiber of his body to stay awake while Professor Binns droned on and on about some war that Harry didn’t care about. The young savior blinked when a ball of parchment hit him in his temple. Glancing, Harry raised an eyebrow at his smirking boyfriend, the blond still looking at Binns with rapt attention. Harry blinked when he saw Draco’s tongue lick his lips; it dragging slowly over the slightly chapped skin.  Harry couldn’t help but gulp when Draco picked up his quill and began smoothing the feather in a familiar motion. Quickly, Harry crossed his legs, hoping that Ron didn’t notice his arousal. It was slow, the way Draco moved his hand up and down before he quickened it a bit.

              Taking a deep breath, Harry turned his attention back towards Binns, but he couldn’t help but glance at the smirking Slytherin.  Harry winced when Draco placed the tip of the feather into his mouth, sucking lightly and his silver eyes boring into Harry’s green one.

              A twitch of an eyebrow.

              A nod of the head.

              The bell rang.

              And two boys nearly sprinted to the Room of Requirement. 


End file.
